We're in hell!
by Demon Titan 157
Summary: i suck at summaries so read and find out. My friends and I will be in here don't worry they're human and alive! The way you pronounce my name is k-EYE-sha.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

*At Nina's house*

"Come on guys! It's starting!" I yelled to my friends Nina and Alexis. "Coming!" they yelled back running into the living room. Let explain the current situation. My friends and I are Attack on Titan and we're pumped about it because we've read the manga and watch the whole entire thing but some of us have bad memories and now we have to watch it all over again. Not that I'm complaining! I love this show a lot and shit! "Hey guys." I said "What?" they asked. "Don't you wish we were in Attack on Titan as Titan-Shifters?" I asked again "Yeah." They answered. "I'm not alone!" I yelled smiling. "I wish we were in Attack on Titan." We said at the same time. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I woke and found myself hanging up-side down in a tree. ' Am I defying gravity or something?' "Al! Where are you?!" 'Nina?' (Yes our nick names are from Fullmetal Alchemist and if you don't know it is or haven't watched it then you didn't have a childhood. JK! CX I'm Al Nina is Ed and Alexis is Teacher.) "Al!" 'Alexis?' "I'm up here!" I called from the tree. My friends looked up at me. "How'd you get up there?" Alexis asked "I don't know." I answered. "Al." Nina said "What?" I asked "Why do you have to different colored wings?" she asked. I looked behind me and saw the wings she was talking about. The one was pure white reflecting the sun softly while the right one was black and reflected the sun harshly. "I don't know." I answered as I flapped them taking me off the branch and to the ground. "Are you an angle or something? Cause I think you just came from heaven." Alexis said looking at my wings. "Hey! No pick-up lines Teacher! " I said " That wasn't a pick- Guys why is a titan walking towards as if we're its friends?" she said "I don't know." I answered. The titan pick us up and walked away. 'Da hell?!' It stopped at a clearing and put us down. "Ooooookkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy…" the three of us said the same time. It pointed at three objects on the ground. (Can you guess what it is?) There were 3DMGs laying before us. I picked one up and strapped it on, "Like a boss!" I said looking at my friends dumbfounded expressions. "H-how did you do that?!" they asked " I watched a video on how to do it." I answered (After tons of explaining and putting on the gear) "Lego!" I said shooting a hook in to a tree and went up to a the titan. "From now on you shall be known as Brother." I said standing on its hand. Brother crooned in happiness and agreement. "Let's go you tw1 Chop! Chop!" I called down to my friends. Okay! Okay!" they said getting in his hand too.

*4 years later*

We heard a screech coming from Brother a few meters away. "Brother!" we yelled and went to where he was. "Damn it! The Survey Corp is here!" I hissed "What do we do?" Nina asked "Take them by surprise." I said flying up "hai"' They said. "Let the show begin." I muttered as I flew down from the trees surrounding the clearing singing the knife game song. "There is an old tradition, a game we all can play. You start by getting liquored up and sharpening your blade. You take a shot of whiskey and grab you knife and pray! And spread apart your fingers and this is what you say. Oh I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop! If I miss the spaces in-between my fingers will come off! And if I hit my fingers blood will soon come out but all the same I play this game cause that's what's all about!" At the last line of the verse my friends came out taking two of them by surprise. I went over to shorty and kicked him in the chest. I watched as he fell on his butt.

*Levi's POV*

I heard a feminine voice singing some fucked song. 'Who the hell is singing that?' I broke out of my thoughts when I was kicked I the chest by a cloaked and winged figure. It's not that the wings threw me off(They threw him off) but it was the colors they were. One was white while the other one black. "Cut the ropes!" she yelled.(Yes I'm a girl.) The other two cloaked figures followed her order no question asked. 'We need some people like that in the military.' The titan that we caught stood up and made a noise signaling to the leader of the group that it was free. "Take their gear and tie them up." She said

*Time skip by Levi's OCD* *My POV*

After much struggling yelling and kneeing of the stomach we had them tied up with some rope that magically had with us. "Who are you?" Erwin asked "Are you asking all three of us or just me?" I asked "Just you since you look like the leader of the group." he answered. " Ok. Well I'm Al, the one on the right is Ed and the one the left is Teacher. Don't ask what kind of name Teacher is because the results you will get won't be pretty." I said looking at Levi "Now. Who are you?" I asked Erwin even though I already knew who he was. "I'm Erwin Smith 13th commander of the Survey Corp. The one with the under cut is Levi Rivallie and the one with the crazed look is Hanji Zoe." He answered I nodded in response. "Brother, can you do me a favor?" I asked looking at him he made a humming noise as if saying 'sure what is it?' "Can you pick them up and take them to the base. Teacher, Ed, and I have some things to slice and dice." I said. Brother nodded a did what I asked, "Thank you." I said hugging his foot. (What?! He's taller than me and that's the only thing I can hug at my height.) He nodded and then walked towards base with the Survey Corp. "Lego." I said ( After the three of us transforming and titans being thrown left and right, eaten, and sliced and diced) I kicked the door in scaring everyone in the building "Honey I'm home!" I said walking towards the living room "Geez Al you need to stop doing that or you're going to break the door." Alexis said sweat dropping. "Then I'll fix the door." I countered earning a groan from her. "Hah!" I laughed running away from her firey wrath. "You'll never take me alive!" I screamed holding Levi in front of me using him as a human shield. "Let go of me you shitty brat!" He said wiggling in my grasp "Nope!" I said jumping to avoid getting kicked by him. "Fine!" I said throwing him to the side. I flipped over the couch and ran towards my room.

*Erwin's POV*

These girls were acting deadly and serious one minute and then their all family like and silly the next. I watched as Al ran towards her room and Teacher going after her. "Al! Teacher! We have guests! Calm your selves!" Ed yelled "Nope!" Al yelled back still running away from Teacher. Ed groaned slamming her head against the wall. What surprised me was that she flew away from Teacher using her wings that are different colors. "Get down here Al!" Teacher yelled jumping every few steps. "Only if you promise not to kill me." Al said hovering above her. "I promise I won't kill you." Teacher said rolling her eyes "Thank you!" Al said dropping to the ground then preforming a handstand then a push up, flip, and landed on her feet in a crouch. She stood up and brushed herself off before saying "I'm gonna go on patrol." "Ok." We answered. She walked out the door and flapped her wings.

*1 hour later*

Al stumbled in holding her arm with blood running down her face "HOLY SHIT AL!" Ed screamed running over to her. Al only groaned in response before walking/stumbling away.

*Third Person POV*

When Kaijah/Al was half way to her room she collapsed passing out from blood-loss. Everyone in the living room heard something fall because they all looked up. Nina/Ed and Alexis/Teacher glanced at each other before running to the hallway. The people in the living room heard Nina say "This isn't good! Teacher go untie the girl with the ginger colored hair. I think she can help." Alexis quickly walked back in and un-tied Petra. "Please help us." She asked "Sure." Petra said walking with Alexis out of the room. It was silent until they heard Petra scream "What the hell was she doing?!" Everyone in the living room stared at the entrance to the hallway in shock, for Petra never curses even if the situation is sever.

*Alexis's POV*

"Yeah. I know right. It's all always like this when she comes back from patrol but it's just a bunch of small cuts, scrapes, and bruises. But there must have been something out of place if she got this injured." I said picking Kaijah up. "Hey Ed, can you go untie someone else? We can't carry her because one of us is getting medical supplies and the both of us know much she weighs." I said looking at Nina. "Sure." She said walking to the living room.

*Nina's POV*

"Hey. Who's strong enough to pick up 136.5 pounds in human weight?" I asked "Huh?" everyone in the living room and hallway said (except Alexis and Levi of course.) "61.9 kilograms. Come on people learn you different math systems." I said snapping my fingers. "Me." Levi said "Ok." I said walking over and un ting him. "In the hallway and find them unless Teacher's dragging her on the ground by her feet." I said pointing to the entrance of the hallway. He nodded and walked to the hallway. I went around the living room un-tying everyone "Thank you Ed." Erwin said "You're welcome." I said walking off to the storage closet "Let's see… where are you?" I looked around the shelves until I found the medical supplies which consisted of 40,000 rolls of gauze and bandages, 5 bottles of peroxide, 10 towels, and bunch of other things for medical purposes. I grabbed 5 rolls of gauze and the same amount for the bandages, 2 towels, and a bottle of peroxide. Closed the closet with my foot and bolted across the living room carrying the supplies for my friend. I walked into the room where my friends, Petra and Levi were. Levi looked uncomfortable while Petra and Alexis looked worried and frustrated, "Levi-Heichou you need to put Al on the bed so I can help her." Petra said staring him down with the eyes of a pissed off mother bear. "But it's dirty." He said looking at the bed "I don't care about your fucking cleaning preferences when we have a severely injured and unconscious girl that could possibly be dying right now! Put her on the damn bed!" Petra half yelled half said to him. "Okay! Okay!" he said placing Kaijah on the bed. "Thank you! Now leave!" she said shooing him out of the room and then shutting the door locking it. "Thank you for the supplies. Can you keep us company please?" She said smiling "Sure."

*Third Person POV*

Everyone in the living room were surprised and scared of Petra because she never yelled at anyone or have seen her this serious about an injured person. "Well this teaches us not to make Petra angry in any shape, way, or form unless you want to deal with that side of her." Hanji muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Petra was patching Kaijah up with the help of Alexis and with the company of Nina.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I don't own anything except me.

Chapter 2

* * *

*My POV*

I woke up with a splitting head-ache and my right arm in a cast. I was looking around the room 'This is the infirmary isn't it?' "It's nice to see that you're awake." I jumped saying "HOLY FRECKLED JESUS RIDING ON A HORSE NAMED JEAN!" (Jean is pronounced John but the j is soft.) " Whoa there Al . It's just me." Nina said sitting on the bed. "Ed!" I said (wooo! It rhymed! XD) hugging her. "Come on! You need to get out of bed and come eat breakfast." She said standing up and walking out of the room. "ok." I said following. We walked in to the dinning room and saw the Survey Corp sitting down at the table. I sat down and closed my eyes sniffing the air "Pancakes." I said "What?" Petra asked "We're having pancakes" I answered "Damn it Al! You always know what's for breakfast without going in the kitchen!" Ed exclaimed complaining "That's because I have a great sense of smell baka." I deadpanned. "Hey. We don't need another Levi in the house." Teacher said walking in with two plates of pancakes. "can you smell anything else?" she asked .I sniffed the air again "I smell some O.J. and bacon," I said "Correct!" she said walking back into the kitchen and then back out carrying a plate of bacon and a pitcher of orange juice. She put them on the table then went back and got plates for everyone. She came back and placed them on the table, she sat down next to me and Nina. Everyone was about to get some food when I stopped them. "Don't even think about it." I said "Al we don't have to do it." Ed said (It rhymes again! CX) "Well I want to." I said staring at her with wide un- blinking eyes. "O-okay." She said un-nerved by my staring. "Arigato." I said blinking.

*Levi's POV*

I was starting to get uncomfortable with Al because of the way she was acting in front of us with Ed. (Wow Levi. It takes a man with a lot of balls to admit their scared. You're awesome.) "What are you talking about?" I asked "Oh. We do this thing where we clap our hands and say something in thanks before eating. You can join if you want but you don't have to." Teacher said "Hn." I hummed in response. Just like Teacher said they clapped their hands saying "Kono shokuji o arigatō gozaimashita." "Okay then." Petra said "Dig in. And if you're wondering it's not poisoned. I checked." Al said. We all looked at her weirdly. "What?!" she said furrowing her brows "Did you lick all for the food Al?" Ed asked "Hell no! Why would I do that?! I'm not a dog or some other animal that takes food without permission!" Al said offended "Yeah well you're the one who tends to do things without people noticing." Teacher said "Are you still upset about that? That was 5 years ago! Grow up!" Al said crossing her arms with a frown present on her face. Everything was silent. It was so silent that you could here a fly in another room. "Shut up." Teacher muttered "ok." Al said grabbing a pancake, two pieces of bacon, and glass of the orange liquid. "Welp I'm going to my room. Bye." She said walking away. "Wasn't she just badly injured yesterday?" Hanji asked " She's a fast healer." Ed replied taking a bite from her pancake.

*Third Person POV*

While everyone was eating quietly. Kaijah/Al was watching Insidious Chapter 2 while eating and hugging her stuffed cat and pillow while being wrapped in a blanket. When the movie reached a scary part she flinched screaming "HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! IT'S CREEPY OLD PEOPLE!" Everyone who was in the dinning room heard this jumping and/or flinching at the sudden noise while Nina/Ed and Alexis/Teacher groaned after doing the same as everyone else. "Why is she watching Chapter 2 of Insidious after we just watched the first chapter last night?" Petra groaned leaning back in her chair. "Yeah. I barely got any sleep last night because I was scared of the things that happened in the movie were going to happen to me while I was asleep." Teacher whined

*1 hour later*

They heard singing coming from her room. " Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!" "Shut up Ed!" Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on dancing on rainbows!" Then they heard something getting slammed against the wall "SHUT! *SLAM* THE! *SLAM* FUCK! *SLAM* UP! *SLAM* ED! *PUNCH. SLAM*" Everyone rushed to her room and slammed (see what I did there? CX) the door open. They found Nina/Ed on the ground her head in pain with Kaijah/Al glaring at her in annoyance and anger. "ooowww…" Ed groaned. No one said a word but stared at the two in shock. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Nina groaned "Sorry." Kaijah said looking away "Hey Al. Are you know whating?" Alexis asked "Yes." She answered looking down with a very, very, very faint light pink dancing across her cheeks. "Oh shit. Everyone do not, I repeat do not make Al angry, annoyed, or anyother emotion that might end in someone getting hurt." Alexis said looking at everyone in the room except for Kaijah. ( I'm not going to say anything. If you're a girl and you understand. Good for you. I'm happy. If you're a guy and you don't. Good.)

*Time skip to night time because everyone has been avoiding me and has been boring* *My POV*

"Okay everyone movie time!" I said holding up two movie cases "Scream or The Cabin in the Woods?" I asked "The Cabin in the Woods." Everyone answered "okay." I said putting the disc in the player. (I don't care what you think. I am putting 21st century things in here because some people need a good scare besides Titans.) "I'm going to set some ground rules for this movie unlike last night. The rules are that the girls have to pair up with a guy and the pairs must have one blanket and one or two pillows. I don't care. You have to follow the rules weather you like it or not." I said looking at Levi who was contently glaring at me. "Now take one of each." I ordered motioning to the piles of blankets and pillows. Each pair got at least one blanket and one pillow. I of course was alone because want to pair up with me and I didn't want to pair up with Levi sooo… yeah . 'Damn it. Now I have no one to hug.' I grabbed a blanket and pillow and started the movie.

*10 minutes later*

All the girls screamed while I flinched and hugged the pillow tighter. I looked over at everyone to see their reactions. All of the girls and boys had horrified looks on their face except for Levi and I. (What is with all the rhyming?) Levi looked slightly uncomfortable and me well I was as calm as hell on the outside besides my body violently shaking. Levi moved over to me (Levi didn't pair up with anyone for the same reason I didn't want to pair up with him. I was the only one left anyway.) and wrapped me in his blanket and I put my head on his shoulder. (Aaawww! Is Levi being cute or is he caring about my feelings?) "You know you don't have to hide your feelings right." he said resting his head on mine. (But isn't that what couples do?) "Like you're the one to talk." I said nudging him with my elbow.

*Time Skip to 50 minutes later brought to you by my weirdness* *Third Person POV*

While all of the people in pairs that were in the living room were asleep Erwin and Hanji had one hell of a time taking pictures of them(especially of Kaijah and Levi) and drawing on Levi's face with sharpie in the colors Black(that's original) gold, silver, white(not sure if that color exists in sharpie)blue, and green.( They actually drew on his face with those colors… yeah.) "I am so going to keep these." Hanji whispered "I somehow know you were going to say that." Erwin said going to his room that was assigned to him by Alexis. "Whatever Commander Eyebrows." Hanji said teasing him about his eyebrows that everyone seemed to think they were squirrels. "Shut up." He mumbled

*Morning* *Third Person POV* ( This is going to be … never mind. You'll find out soon enough)

Levi woke up to find Kaijah's head on his chest snuggling him. "Hey. Quit snuggling me you shitty brat." He said pushing her off. "Fuck you Pixie." Kaijah rubbing her eyes in a cute manner. "Not yet." he replied smirking. "Shut it you perv." She said in disgust while standing up. Kaijah looked at Levi's face and her eyes widened, she put a hand over her mouth to cover up the smile that was creeping up on to her lips. "What?" Levi asked "You might want to go look in the mirror." She answered before running away to avoid getting hurt by the vertically challenged man. Levi did as she suggested and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. What he found was a not so pleasant surprise. He had a black line down the middle of his face with drawings on either side of it. The drawings were (here it comes CX) dicks. (I'm sorry I didn't want to put the p word!) His neatly trimmed eyebrow twitched. Once. Twice. Thrice. He stormed out of the bathroom and busted into Hanji's room and Erwin's room dragging them out by their feet and out in to the wood hanging them upside down with some rope he found on the way out of the house. He went back in to asked for some help in removing the profane drawings from his face.

* * *

Whale then. Hanji Erwin let's hope you don't get your souls taken by Levi.

I will try to update as soon as possible. If i can't up date with in 7 days I'm blaming the magical thing called Laziness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Third Person POV*

After the removal of the "beautiful art" Kaijah went outside to the area where Erwin and Hanji were hanging up-side down and untied them making them fall to the ground landing on their heads. "Oooowwww…" they groaned. "Serves you right after drawing dicks on Levi's face." Kaijah said scolding them "But whatever. Come on it's time for breakfast." She said helping them up and walking away. When they were in the house they heard "HOLY JESUS FUCK! WHY ARE THERE ROSES GROWING ON MY WRIST?!" " God damn it." Kaijah said before running off to where the screaming came from.

*My POV*

I ran into Nina's room to find her staring at her left wrist which apparently had two roses that intertwined coming out of it at the joint area. "Huh. I guess this means you represent the Drunks Brigade." I deadpanned. " Then what about Teacher?" she asked " She probably represents the Bitch Brigade." Right after I said that we heard Alexis scream "WWWWWOOOOOOO! I gotta a unicorn!" " I knew it." The both of us walked towards Alexis' room and saw her petting a green unicorn with a white mane. ( Don't ask why I chose those colors 'cause I'm just going based off the insignia on the backs of the uniform jackets.) "Sssooo… I guess we're the three branches of the military." Nina said " Naw shit Sherlock." I said my words dripping with sarcasm. "Hey we don't need your sarcasm Al." Alexis said " But sarcasm is the body's natural defense against stupidity." I said innocently ( I got that off a shirt.) "…" I ran out of the room before she could start breathing down my neck with words that are used by moms when their scolding and/or yelling at their kids. ( Everyone should know what I'm talking about.)I got to the living room and dive-bombed onto the couch.

*Nina's POV*

Alexis and I followed Kaijah out of the room and in to the living room where everyone else was sitting… on… top of… her? "Uuuuhhhh… Why are you sitting on Al?" I asked. " To see if she can breath under pressure of heavy objects." Hanji answered with a smile "Guys you need to get off. You're hurting my wings." Kaijah said with her face in the ground. "Nope." They said in unison "Get your fat asses off of me now before I fucking hurt you!" she screamed lifting her head up. "You better get off of her because when she says that she's going to hurt you she's not messing around." I said backing up to the other side of the room.

*Third Person POV*

As it turns out none of them listened to Nina's or Alexis' advice and ended up getting tied to a pole by their wrists with a few scrapes and bruises. "We told you guys but you didn't listen." They said in unison shaking their heads.

*Time skip brought to you by Thug Armin! 2 weeks later and in court* *Third Person POV*

During Kaijah's, Nina's, and Alexis' court thing-a-ma-bob ( I don't care what its called) they were messing around like little five years olds playing tag ,doing cart wheels, and Truth or Dare. "Please settle down." Darius Zackly said "Can I finish my dare?" Kaijah asked innocently making everyone 'aaww' at her childish voice "Yes you may." he answered "Thank you!" she said smiling before bringing out her wings. She turned towards Nina and asked "How high do you want me to go?" "All the way to the ceiling." She answered smirking ( Incase you're wondering I was dared to dive down and then spin like a drill before hitting the ground then straiten out traveling along the floor before going up just enough to stand strait.) Kaijah flapped her wings and flew up to the ceiling. ( What I'm doing next is in the description.)

*Time Skip to after the dare by Erwin's Eyebrows* *My POV*

"Thank you for demonstrating your ability to fly Miss. Al." Zackly said clearing his throat. I just nodded taking it as he doesn't want us to talk. He looked at the papers before saying "You three are Ed, Al, and Teacher. Yes?" "Yes, sir." I said being polite "As it says here that the three of you were found outside the walls while protecting a titan. Is this true?" he asked "Yes." we answered "Why were you protecting a titan?" he asked "We were protecting the titan because it kept us alive." Nina answered. "Really?" he asked " Yes. And it also lead us to a house in the woods as well." Alexis answered "I see. And What is this titan's name?" He asked 'Jesus Christ this is boring!' "Brother." I answered and as if by instinct Brother roared as if saying "I'm here!" Everyone was on guard except for us "And that would be Brother." I said after the loud noise. "Why is there a titan inside the walls?" he asked. "Brother wouldn't leave our side. So we had to take him with us. Don't worry he's very advanced in the art of stealth. Plus we worked on the pitch of his roar so no one but us can hear it." I said reassuring everyone in the court room. "Alright then. Military Police state your case." He ordered. "These three girls may have helped the Survey Corp but they are from outside the walls. They might be carrying a disease that could kill off the rest of humanity or they might be spies planning to destroy humanity. I suggest that we interrogate them and execute them immediately." Nile said ( Yes I know his name. Sadly I just do.) "Survey Corp, state your case." Zachly ordered once more. " We could use these three girls abilities to help regain Wall Maria and then regain the Shinagashia District where we can go into Eren Jeager's basement and get the information that his father gathered on titans." Erwin said with an emotionless voice. 'Really Erwin?! You little shit!' "And for the young ladies case." Zachly said looking at us. Alexis and Nina looked at me as if saying " You're doing this 'cause this is going to need some of sarcasm and smartass-iness." I simply nodded at them saying "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" I cleared my throat before saying the following in a British accent "While what the Bitch Brigade is true that we could be carrying a disease and/or be spies we are not. Meanwhile what the Badass Brigade said that they could use our abilities to regain Wall Maria and the Shinagashia District, in which the three of us would do instead of being interrogated and then immediately killed for no reason what so ever. We choose the Survey Corp because we want to help humanity not destroy it and we want to avenge everyone who's lives were lost fighting the titans and during the titan invasion. Plus we don't think it's right to push around citizens for no good reason because we got into the Military Police." Whilst the MPs were glaring at us and the rest of the people in the court room stared at us in shock we just stood there with expressionless looks on our faces. "Sorry for my language." I apologized "It's fine and the Survey Corp gets full custody over Ed, Al, and Teacher." He said "FUCK YEAH!" I yelled fist pumping

* * *

Yellow 'tis me again! Sorry I didn't update! I had homework to do and my momwas painting the house and she unpluged the computer! I was soooo not being lazy!

Levi: Tch. Yes you were.

STFU!

Levi: ?


	5. Chapter 5

I'll be taking requests for Out Of Characterness among the Attack on Titan cast

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan. Nor do I own Haliey, Nina, and Alexis. I only own me. (Forgot to put the on the oter chapters.) (-_-)"

* * *

Chapter 4 ( THE ACTUAL CHAPTER)

*At the Survey Corp HQ* *Third Person POV*

As Nina, Kaijah, and Alexis walked inside the Survey Corp HQ everyone was staring at them not knowing who they were and wondering why they felt respect towards the three girls as they saluted them. "Oi. Who said you could stop what you were doing?" Levi said glaring at them. " Oi. Short stack. There's no need to be an asshole to them they were just being respectful." Kaijah deadpanned staring at Levi with the same look he had. The temperature in the whole building dropped 10 degrees. "What did you just call me Cadet?" Levi asked with a demonic aura surrounding him. "I called you short stack. Gotta a problem with it?" Kaijah answered also surrounded by a demonic aura that was accompanied with a glare that would make even Satin piss his pants then going running to him mom crying. "Are you begging for a punishment?" Levi questioned pissed as hell "I don't know. Am I?" Kaijah answered taking a step forward "Learn some damn respect _LEVI_. For I am a fucking Brigadier General in the military where I come from, which is clearly a higher rank than a Lance Corporal." she stated matter-of-factly to the midget."Tch. What does that have anything to do with this?" he asked "It has do with the fact that I am next in line for control of the military of my home because that is the second highest rank in the system." she replied getting into a fighting stance "Would you like me to demonstrate?" she then asked with a smile only she and Russia from Hetalia could master. ( If you don't know what Hetalia is look it up on youtube. It'll help you understand the smile. X3) "Gladly." Levi answered also getting into a fighting stance. "Round 1… Begin!" Nina said after everyone made a giant and I mean GIANT circle around the two before running as if her life was in danger.

*Time skip to after the fight brought to you by Dancing Levi!* Third Person POV*

As it seems Levi under estimated Kaijah's strength, skill, and ability in military and street fighting and ended up on the ground knocked out because of being hit in a pressure point area by her elbow. "Tch. Dumbass." Kaijah said dusting herself off. Everyone went silent in shock and amazement. " Anyone who placed any bets on this fight will clean the entire HQ, all of the 3DMG, stables, dishes, and do the laundry for everyone who lives within this building, and I don't care if they sleep in the dungeon or whatever the hell you call that thing down in the basement and I'm not talking about the titan-shifter." she said glaring at Jean. *cough Horseface cough* "Alright. I would like to get to know the people I'll be staying with." She said clapping her hands with a smile on her face. Everyone was about to introduce themselves until the heard "SWEET MOTHER OF TERESA ON THE HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENZ! HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE?!" Kaijah's eyes widened whipping her towards the door they just came through not too long ago "BO-CHAN!" she said running outside. "I'm over here!" her friend called from place on the ground. ( Bo-chan is Haliey's nickname that I gave her during the 6th grade and it still is till this day.) " Thank god you're alright!" Kaijah said hugging Haliey. "I'm glad you're ok too." Haliey said hugging back. "Who's this?" Erwin asked placing a hand on Haliey's shoulder. "This is Bo-chan. Bo-chan this is Erwin." Kaijah answered pulling her closer and away from Erwin. "Al, there is no need to be protective over your friends." Erwin said with a confused look on his face. "There is a need when there's more guys than I approve of around them." Kaijah said hugging Haliey tighter. ( I am very protective over my friends when comes to boys.) "I can understand that." He said. "Hey Al, how long is Levi going to be out?" Petra asked "5 to 30 minutes." she answered.

*Time Skip to 30 minutes later brought to you by Hanji's titan experiments* *My POV*

I was put in charge of Levi until he woke up in which he did a few seconds ago. So I'm being chased by him now screaming my lungs out saying " YOU CAN'T GET ME BEANSPROUT!" The whole entire HQ watching this in the training grounds trying to understand everything that's happening right now. " I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screamed "Then you're going to have to catch me, or did you forget already?" I called before running into the HQ.

*In my room* *My POV*

" I can't believe I had to run around the training grounds and the HQ for 2 hours." I said sighing before suddenly feeling a heavy weight on me and then falling to the ground hitting my head in the process. "Ooowww…" I groaned " Shut up you insolent bitch." Levi said glaring at me. "Ok. One: How did you get in here? Two: I locked the windows and doors. And Three: Get the fuck off me!" I said moving a bit. But this only caused him to sit on my hips * cough straddle cough* "Nope." he said crossing his arms. "Get off!" I yelled. Then Hanji came in distracting Levi long enough for me to flip us over. So now I was straddling his hips with my hands on his stomach. ( Kind of like a cat sitting) "That's right make little copies of you two for me!" Hanji said smiling "Hanji! No! Just no!" I said not taking my eyes off of Levi not wanting to be caught off guard. "Aaawww!" she whined "Shut up and get out Shitty-Glasses." Levi said glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him as Hanji left. "Put your tongue back in your mouth before I make it useful." he said "You fucking disgust me you perverted pixie." I said glaring at him. He just smirked thinking he won the argument until I licked his cheek repeatedly like a cat. "Ew. Gross! Stop it! You're fucking disgusting! You're dirtying my face! Stop it you fucking cat!" Levi said trying move his face away from me. "Nya." I said placing my hands on his face still licking his cheeks. Then Mike busted in wondering what was going on. I sent him a look that said 'interfere and you die.' So he just backed out the door and ran. Then Hanji came back in and moved my head slightly to the side before shoving it down, thus causing me to kiss Levi. My eyes widened and so did his, we both blushed a light red. I pulled away jumping off of him then running after Hanji to get some pay back. "Hanji!" I screeched "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed her giddy laugh as she ran to the mess hall.

*In the mess hall* Haliey's POV*

I heard screaming and laughing coming from the hallway outside the mess hall doors, then again, I think everyone heard the noise because they all stopped what they were doing (which would be eating) and looked at the door. We heard someone say "OH HELL NAW! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE GETTING ME TO WARE MAKE-UP AND A DRESS!" ( Oh my! The tables have turned. Turns out Hanji planned to make me wear a dress and some make-up. So she did all that stuff earlier to make me chase after her.)'Kaijah?' "Mikasa! Help me with Al please!" Hanji called through the door. Said person stood up and walked over to the door. Mikasa opened the door and Kaijah shot through the door with a happy looking Hanji on her tail. "I SAID NO!" Kaijah screeched "AND I SAID YES!" Hanji said still running after her. " Who'd you say yeas too? Erwin?" Kajiah asked and smirked when she saw Hanji's face go a light red "Shut up!" Hanji yelled covering her face with her hands "I knew it!" Kaijah said walking over to her then guiding her out of the mess hall. "Well that was awkward." I muttered.

*Third Person POV*

Kaijah lead Hanji to her room and sat her on a chair. "How did you know?" Hanji asked "I knew from the way you look at him and act around him." Kaijah answered "Wait. How do I act around him?" Hanji asked once more "Well you act a little shy and childish around him not to mention stay as close as possible to him without him noticing." Kaijah replied with a slight smile on her face. "Oh."

* * *

Woop woop! New chapter! X3 From now on there will be Hanji x Erwin. If there are any pairings you want me to do please ask.

Levi: Why would someone want you to pair anyone up?

Shut up Pixie! No one cares about what you have to say!


End file.
